


Because the Night

by Spacii



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College Bar AU, Community: summerpornathon, Elyan is trying to be a gentleman damnit, Knotting, M/M, Not Heat driven, Omegas have needs too, Omegaverse, Percival is not helping, REALLY Unsafe sex, Stalking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacii/pseuds/Spacii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan's bar runs on equality. He's a gentleman damnit. It doesn't matter how good the drummer for the new live band smells, he has self control and morals. Now if the sexy bastard would just stop stalking him maybe he can stick to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Challenge 4: Minor Characters**  
> 

Elyan was wiping down the bar when he first caught the scent. It snuck through the haze of tobacco and bad cologne to lay thick, rich, and salty on his tongue. Saliva filled his mouth in a sudden rush of hunger as the crowd parted and the drummer from last weekend’s band, dressed in worn jeans and a t-shirt, strode up to the counter to order a beer. He’d been politely stalking Elyan every night since “Pulse” was hired and it was slowly driving him mad.

Someone might-- _try to take what’s **his**_ \-- disrespect his co-worker and cause a scene.

He grunted, disgusted at himself.

“Anything wrong?” Percival’s tone was genuinely concerned.

Elyan just barely resisted snapping at him. “Nothing.” He gritted out, “Long night is all.” A hum of understanding before Percival asked for another beer and continued to watch him

Closing time. The drunks stumbled out with a minimum of fuss, the owner left with the deposit for the morning, and Elyan was left to clean and lock up for the night. There was no real sound system besides what the bands or DJ’s brought so he used the clunky old antenna radio from the office that only had three stations: static, classic rock, and Jesus.

Springsteen blared defiantly from the speakers when the sound of a shoe scuffing the floor had Elyan jumping in surprise, twisting Percival’s wrist and pinning him to a nearby table. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” He demanded. “We’re closed.”

“Sorry, just forgot something.” Was all Percival said.

Elyan sighed and released his hold so the other man could stand back up, take care of his business, and get his sweet smelling ass out of his bar. Except Percival didn’t go, hadn’t even left anything, just pulled him close by the hair and almost lazily licked his way into his mouth. Took his time biting and suckling his way inside and smoothed large hands down the rough cotton of his uniform to stroke and squeeze proprietorially at his ass.

Elyan pulled away abruptly with a gasp. Blood rushed in his ears, his clothes felt uncomfortable against the heat of his skin, and his cock was tight against his zipper. His eyes dilated and the smell of the other man was heavy in his nose and on his tongue.

“What the fuck do you think you’re _doing_?”

Percival growled in answer, sounded both pleased and annoyed. “Is it that hard to figure out?”

Then Elyan was being kissed again, herded back to the freshly cleaned stage, pressed down, and straddled. The rasp of a zipper was barely audible but he heard it and inhaled sharply as the scent of Percival’s arousal hit him in a wave of needy demand and that was the end of his hard won control. “Take them off.” He demanded and was obeyed.

The drummer’s thighs were slick with more than sweat and Elyan wasted no time, worked the sloppy mess open with his fingers. “So _wet_ already. I’ve seen you watching me, watching my hands. Do you like it? What I’m doing with them now?” He demanded, eyes hooded in interest. Percival groaned and ripped open Elyan’s black work slacks to pull out his cock in answer. Stroked its impressive length and teasingly worked the bulge at its base until it was finally worked it into the tight ring of his body.

Elyan flexed, thrust, and tried not to lose his mind at the feel of it. Balls uncomfortably heavy with the need to knot, he almost thought he could make it last, but then Percival had begun to ride him in earnest. The slap of flesh against flesh was distinct despite the music that still played and all it took was his broken, “ _Please_.” To have Elyan pull him down into a rough kiss as his knot pushed and swelled inside him.

It wasn’t the mindless need of heat driving them but still he wanted, needed, to take what was offered. Had to claw at Percival’s muscled back as he came and bite back everything he wanted to say, like _breed_ , _claim_ , and _mine_ in his euphoria. Every insistent rock of his hips cause Percival to growl in a deeper and deeper pitch as his dick twitched and spurt thickly between their bellies. They laid there on the floor with music playing in the background as they talked in low tones, their clothes utterly ruined with the culmination of their desire, and tied closely together.


End file.
